Satellite broadcasting systems to mobile receivers have been proposed for radio ("Satellite DAB," International Journal of Communications; Robert D. Briskman; Vol. 13, February 1995, pp. 259-266) and other broadcast services, such as television or data from satellites at 35,786 km altitude located at or near the equatorial plane. These satellites well serve geographical regions at low and midlatitudes but, as the latitude becomes higher, the elevation angles to the satellites decrease as shown in FIG. 1. High elevation angles are most desirable in satellite broadcast systems using mobile receivers to reduce service outages from physical blockage, multipath fading and foliage attenuation. Recognition of this has led to satellite systems using 12-hour inclined elliptical orbits such as the Molniya communications satellites and the proposed Archimedes radio broadcast system. These systems are not efficient since many satellites are required for continuous coverage of practical service areas and the satellites' electronics and solar power subsystems are degraded by the four times daily passage through the Van Allen radiation belts surrounding the earth. The systems and methods of this invention surmount these problems.